Love you, hate you, need you
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Do you like GiroxKuru and its hard to find? Well never fear! I'm here with a good one...I hope x3 This is one shot smut! Lemony goodness of some frog yaoi. Read if you like.


What is this? I am back? And with a new fan fiction favorite! That's right, this time it is Keroro gunso! With some yummy yummy Giroro x Kururu! There are not enough stories with these two, and all the ones there is, are well…cruddy. GOMEN! I hope you enjoy this! Kururu and Giroro do not belong to me…-Dang it!-

This is one shot, smut fun!

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Muttered a yellow keron in the dark.

It was pitch black and he could not see a thing of where he was. He tried to move his hands, but he could not. He soon noticed that both of his arms were chained to the wall, this made him get very aggravated because one, he did not know where he was, two, he didn't know how he got here, and three, why his arms were chained to the wall. He could still move his legs, because he was able to sit on the ground.

"Tsk…" Kururu mumbled in aggravation as he tried to stand up, but fell in failure.

Just then, a door slide open, shining a bright light from the hallway into the dark room Kururu was in. The yellow keron quickly looked around and saw that he was in his own lab. He looked to the door, and saw another keron standing there.

"Giroro-Senpai?" Kururu asked tilting his head in a questioned form. "Ku ku ku kuu, at least someone is smart enough to check on me once in awhile, quickly, someone has tied me up, help get me out of here."

"No can do." Came a deep voice from the weapons specialist. He stepped all the way into Kururu's laboratory turning on the lights.

Kururu flinched from the bright lights, he had gotten use to the dark room, and it blinded him, but that didn't keep him from asking questions.

"What do you mean, no can do? Although I'm not completely complaining about my position, ku ku ku…now that you're here."

"Gah! S-Shut up you moron!" Giroro yelled as a blush crept upon his face. "Geez, even when I'm trying to be the sinister one, I can't pull it off compared to you."

"Sinister? What would my sweet little Senpai need to be sinister for? Kuu ku ku." Kururu snickered as he watched the cringing expression that Giroro gave him. But before the sergeant major could say anything more downgrading to the belligerent, Giroro's face was right in his, making the younger keron gulp in fear.

"Kuu ku ku ku…please don't kill me…"

Without warning, Giroro put his hand up to Kururu's face. The inventor flinched a bit expecting to be punched, but no punch came. Instead, the red dharma slowly slid his hands down Kururu's body. The yellow keron wiggled a bit as the touch started to make him feel nervous, yet aroused. A deep blush came to his face as he watched the hand slide down farther and farther.

Indeed, Kururu does in fact, have a crush on the hot headed corporal. He has tried many things and many ways for Giroro to notice him and like him, but he never fully counted on Giroro liking him back, or doing this to him, especially since he loved that Pekopon warrior, Natsumi.

"G-Giroro-Senpai." Kururu called. Giroro stopped just when he touched the outside of Kururu's thigh.

"Hmm?" Giroro said as he looked up at inventor. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted all along?" Giroro said as he faced the wall on the other side, blushing slightly. "You think I didn't notice all those things you did to me weren't to get me to notice you?" I'm not as dumb witted as you think."

Kururu just laughed his evil little laugh, making Giroro glance at him.

"What's so funny!?" Giroro yelled.

"Kuu ku ku, there is no way I would stop you from what I suppose you are thinking of doing, in fact, I encourage it, you don't know how bad I want it, but…I have to ask, why me? What about Natsumi."

"That red haired Pekopon? I thought I liked her, but maybe…It was just to try and hide my feelings about you."

"Ku ku ku…" Kururu snickered. "You are a terrible liar Giroro-Senpai. By the way your acting, I'm guessing your hitting that age, were you get aroused by the slightest touches, and need to find a mate."

Giroro narrowed his brow and pulled his hand to the sky as a weapon appeared in his hand. The red dharma put the gun to Kururu's head and cocked the gun, looking more menacing then usual.

Kururu gulped as sweat started to fall down his head. "Ku ku ku ku Oh, did I get it right?" He said, still trying to keep his cool, and his smart mouth ness.

"Heh." Snickered Giroro. "Yah, you got it right, is there a problem?" He said as he leaned down and started to nip on Kururu's neck.

The jerk scientist squirmed as Giroro bit down hard on his neck and body, licking away the blood that came from biting to hard.

"Nn-Uh… S-Senpai!"

"Tell me, you yellow idiot." As he pushed the gun into Kururu's head more. "Are you enjoying this?"

Kururu blushed and nodded his head, obeying whatever Giroro said, he just wanted him to continue. Giroro quickly grabbed Kururu's chin, and moved his head in closer to the younger kerons face.

"Do you want me…to go farther?"

"Yes, oh please Giroro-Senpai, please. I want you to take me, and take me hard. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this, even if it is just to use me. Ku ku ku, I would do the same to you if given the chance, ku ku."

Now Kururu was never one to beg, he usually made others beg, but with Giroro, it was different. He wanted to be taken advantage of by him; he wanted the belligerent corporal to be inside of him. He needed him more then the hothead would ever know.

"Sigh, I don't know why out of all people, I'd pick you."

"I'm glad you did" Kururu said, and nothing more. Giroro thought it was weird of Kururu not to say anything after that, but the irritation of his throbbing shaft, and the look Kururu was giving him, just made him hotter.

Giroro threw his gun to the side as he smashed his lips against Kururu's mouth.

Immediately Kururu opened his mouth so the red dharma could explore every inch and corner of his. Giroro took his hand, and put it in between Kururu's legs; he slipped his hand into the slit, and took out Kururu's aroused member. Kururu quickly broke the kiss, moaning as Giroro started to stroke it.

"Uh-hnn, S-Senpai! F-feels so good."

"Heh, this is nothing, to what I am going to do next." Giroro said as he took Kururu's legs and pulled them roughly upwards so he could be in between them. The yellow keron helped by wrapping his legs around Giroro's waste.

Giroro went back to kissing the inventor, biting down hard on his lip, making it bleed. Kururu liked it rough, and Giroro was fulfilling his need.

"D-Do you want preparation?" Giroro asked embarrassed.

"No!" Kururu said, almost yelling. "I can't take this anymore, you're such a tease… and I like it. But even I have my limits Senpai, and I want it now."

Giroro seemingly being surprised to hear this, (Although, all of us yaoi fans totally saw this coming XD) Nodded to his higher rank of a comrade and took out his own member.

"I wish you would take these stupid chains off, so I could do that for you Senpai." Kururu mumbled as he once again, pulled his arms down trying to get free.

"If I let you go, you're going to take advantage of me in my current state, and I can't have that, now can I? There is no way in high heaven I'm letting someone push me around unless I order it."

Kururu laughed. "Kuuu kuu ku, I wouldn't have it any other way S-en-pai!" Kururu pronounced slowly.

Giroro growled and place his shaft by Kururu's arse. The red dharma kissed Kururu and whispered. "Are you ready?"

Kururu nodded slowly. "Hai, Please take me Senpai…I need you inside of me."

Giroro blushed and quickly without hesitation rammed into Kururu. Slowly thrusting at first, but then moving a little faster as he got into a better angle.

The hacker bit back a moan/scream when he did that. Griping his palms together tightly as pain surged throughout his body making him shiver.

"Nn, hah, hah, S-Senpai!"

Giroro started to move quicker, holding back a couple of moans himself.

"K-Kururu, this feels…so good!" Giroro panted as he gripped one hand under the yellow kerons legs and pounded into him harder, while taking his other hand and started pumping Kururu's ignored member.

Kururu tried to match Giroro's thrust by moving his hips in whenever Giroro would go back in, anything to make his corporal go faster, deeper and harder. Blood started to run down Kururu's leg from not preparing first. But he didn't mined, the blood started to act as lubrication for him.

"Gi-Giroro-Senpai, I'm going to cum!" Kururu said as he let out a loud moan.

Giroro without stopping what he was doing, leaned into Kururu and kissed him softly.

"Then come…" Giroro said. Kururu never felt this way before with anyone. The kiss was not lust, no; it was something different, something more...

Love?

Giroro trusted once more, making Kururu finally release onto his belly, and right after, Giroro came inside Kururu.

All of Kururu's tenseness went down as he let his whole body drop from exhaustion. He was panting heavily, and it was hard for him to breath. Giroro kept his presence as Seme up, as he tried to calm down his own heart rate.

"K-Kururu…" Giroro said, as he starred at the younger keron.

Kururu looked up slightly; his face was super red, and still panting hard. *huff* *huff* what is it…Senpai?"

Giroro blushed and smiled, turning his head to the side.

"I hate you…you yellow idiot."

"Ku ku ku…I love you too."

* * *

Ahh! I hoped you liked this, its not one of my best works, but since there is so little GiroxKuru out there; I needed to spread the love! I LOVE THIS COUPLE!!!


End file.
